Fireworks
by DSLoveAlways
Summary: My interpretation of what happened between Dan and Serena on the night of 2x01. What led to the beginning scene in 2x02? The night started with fireworks...how will it end? Read review...you know you love me.


**Hey guys...this is not my first fan fic, but it is my first time writing smut...so bear with me. This is basically just my interpretation of what I think may have happened the night of 2x01, when Dan and Serena were at the beach watching the fireworks...leading to hot beginning scene of 2x02. Enjoy, and please review. :]**

FIREWORKS

The cell phone on his lap read 9:57. He wondered what was taking her so long to meet him. He sat in front of the fire, pen in hand, feeling inspired for the first time all summer. For the past few months he couldn't write a single meaningful word, and now it was like he couldn't stop. Words flowed onto his hand-held notebook page like they flowed out of his brain, jumbled and messy, but unfailingly pure. He squeezed the sand between his bare toes, enjoying the mixture of the cool night breeze and the flames that crackled in the silence. She would be coming soon, as promised, and he could feel his excitement and anxiety come full circle as the time ticked unhurriedly away.

A shrouded figure approached him in the distance; Serena, also bare-footed and anxious as he came into view. Her long white dress blew in the wind as she stood, feet planted in the damp sand, staring at him with eyes of adoration. She watched him write, his concentration completely uninterrupted as he scribbled away. She inhaled the smell of the ocean, swallowing deeply before walking closer. Dan looked up finally, acknowledging her sudden presence in the shadows, looking her once over. Their eyes locked for a few brief moments, their stare never breaking, and the corners of her mouth moved to form a gentle smile. Dan smiled too, feeling his heart suddenly warm at the sight of her. He closed the book he was writing in, leaving the pen in the crease of the binding before placing it beside him and getting to his feet. He walked to her slowly, hesitating momentarily before pulling her in by the waist. They stood parallel, nearly nose to nose, stomach to stomach, staring and not saying a word. She ran her hands up his arms, resting her palms above his wrists.

Their gaze was broken by a distant whistling, followed by a series of loud bangs at the horizon. The sky lit up with streaming white fireworks, illuminating the water below. More shot up, exploding within seconds, painting the sky with star-like formations that disappeared just as quickly. She grinned, encircled in his arms as they looked up at the light show. She leaned into him more fully now, running her hand up along his chest to rest lightly under his left shoulder blade, keeping the rhythm of the beats of his heart through the thin material of his wife-beater. She closed her eyes, and laid her head against him, feeling completely at ease, like she always was when they were together. His warmth radiated into her, relieving the chill she had felt from the walk. They watched in silence, letting their bodies communicate the fact that it felt good to be there with each other, the way it always should have been...and should always be.

His arms remained wrapped tightly around her waist; the same protective arms she always felt safe in...the arms that she wished would never let her go. She inhaled deeply, feeling her stomach flutter with the memories of his smell and how every last bit of him made her feel giddy. She looked away from the sky, moving her eyes to watch his face. His perfect profile shown in bits of light as fire rained down from the air. The bursts came in a wave, blast after blast, signaling that the finale of the fireworks display was near its end. She watched his eyes light up with each explosion of color, admiring the fact that he was entranced by the show, as a child would be. This was a sign. It had to be. Random fireworks rarely went off weeks passed the Fourth of July. But now, standing here with him, she knew it had to be some kind of hint that they should be together. The "fireworks" people speak of feeling when they realize they're in love...they were there in real life, flesh and bone, for them to see.

The fireworks tapered off, leaving the night air thick and full of smoke. The only things heard now were the rolling of the waves, and the sound of each other's breathing. He turned his head to face her, meeting the eyes that were glued on his already. "I'm sorry I took so long." she murmured quietly. "I got held up saying goodbye to everyone." He moved his hands up and down her sides, finally letting them rest at the small of her back. "It's okay." he said, simply. "You're here now." She nodded and smiled, moving a hand up to touch his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, before touching their foreheads together. She took the initiative to kiss him, letting their lips connect softly before pulling back. They paused with hesitation for a moment, before moving in again. Dan took her lips into his mouth, forming their first real kiss of the summer. She inhaled deeply, her nerves a livewire, engulfed in him completely. She clutched the bare skin of his shoulders, letting her hands slide down across his chest and stomach.

His fingers tangled in her hair, securing her face to his. Her lips were warm and moist, and he relished in the faint taste of her lip gloss. She broke away suddenly, letting her arms fall from his waist. "Ouch." she huffed, touching the back of her head. He let go of her and took a step back. "What?" he asked, blurting his concern. "What did I do?" She smiled and shook her head, stepping closer to him again. "Nothing...you-you didn't do anything. I just have a lot of bobby-pins in my hair...they were poking at me when you..." She trailed off, motioning to his hands. Dan smiled too, and felt relief wash over him. "Sorry." He took her hand and pulled her toward the log where he previously sat in front of the fire. "What were you writing?" she asked, picking up the notebook he had left, before sitting down. He snatched the book away from her before she could even open it, tossing it into the bag he had packed for his trip. "Oh, oh nothing." he said, clearing his throat. "It's not finished yet." She frowned, but moved on. "Will you help me?" she asked, pointing to her hair. Dan straddled the log they sat on, unsure of how he was supposed to help. Serena turned her back to him and untwisted the silver head-wrap that held her hair in place, gently untangling it away from her head and laying it to rest atop her lap.

Blonde curls fanned out across her back, being bent every which way by the bobby-pins buried within. She began plucking them out one by one, letting them accumulate in the dip of her dress that fell between her legs. Dan watched her work, pulling a pin out gently here and there where she had missed one. He ran his fingers through each strand she had just freed, letting the softness glide along his hands and wrists. He held palms-fulls of it, gently running his hands from the hair at the base of her neck, downwards. She pat the back of her head, searching for any residual pins, before pushing all of her hair to one side. Serena gathered the pins in her palm, looking around for a place to stash them. She moved to face him again, and he held out his bag for her to dump them in. "Thank you", she said, watching him toss the bag onto its spot in the sand. She took his right hand in both of hers, playing with his fingers and tracing the lines that ran across his palm. His hands were soft and warm, undoubtedly heated by the flames at their side. He slid himself closer, to wrap his other arm around her waist, leaning in to smell her freshly blown hair.

She closed her eyes and tilted her head at the tickle of his nose on her neck, and turned her head finally to meet his face. He kissed her cheek and chin around to the other cheek, before taking her lips again. She dropped his hand and let her own hands move up to the back of his neck. The kiss was brief, but was a reminder of the past. Even the shortest of their kisses were still filled with an unspeakable passion that would never go away. She felt the same tingles move down her spine in this kiss as she had in their first, and every one after. He had this power over her that no other guy ever did. She had kissed countless guys before him, not out of affection, but of lust. Dan was the first boy she had really wanted to kiss, not because of the pleasurable feelings it brought, but because of the way it made her heart feel...warm, full, complete. Voices interrupted their moment, getting louder now in passing. A group of teenagers holding several 6-packs of beer approached, laughing and rough-housing wildly across the beach. A shirtless, preppy guy came forward, stumbling drunkenly and holding a bag of marshmallows. He looked at Dan with a goofy crooked smile. "Hey man...mind if we use the pit?" Dan looked at Serena, who shrugged an okay. "Uh...yeah." Dan said, starting to gather his stuff. "Just give us a second." The guy slurred a thank you before returning to his friends.

Dan got up and swung his over-shirt back around his arms, leaving it unbuttoned. He took his bag of extra clothes and Serena's grandfather's ruined jacket, and slung the blanket he had brought for them onto one arm. Serena stood up next to him, looking back to make sure nothing was forgotten, before the two of them gave up their spot to the invaders. They walked along the beach, far enough so they could only faintly hear the hoots and laughter of the people who had taken over the fire pit. They settled toward the end of the beach, secluded and dark, and perfect for any planned alone-time. He set everything down, only taking the blanket to fan out over the sand. She stepped on to it, pulling him with her so they goofily stumbled into a horizontal position. He positioned himself above her, leveling his weight as they lay down together. The moon illuminated her features, giving her eyes an extra sparkle. He could see her just enough in the darkness of the night. His eyes got heavy as they washed over her face. His thumb gently moved back and forth across her cheek, before settling in at the nape of her neck to tangle in the golden mess of hair. She tugged at his collar, staring at nothing in particular, before moving her eyes to meet his again. She touched his face, the warmth radiating from it running down to her elbow. Dan's hair was soft against her fingertips, eyes dark, but gentle as always. She inhaled deeply, and released that breath with the greatest contentment. She felt like she was floating, so at ease wrapped in his arms again, staring into the chocolate-brown eyes that glowed in the moonlight.

Dan lowered his head to touch noses with her, before moving to press his lips against her jawbone below the ear. She closed her eyes, exhaling, feeling his sweet breath engulf her. He pulled back after planting a kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry I freaked out earlier." he said with an embarrassed smile. "I know I had no right to be jealous, but just...just seeing you with Nate made me think you had something going on." She held his face between her hands, holding it still with one hand and rubbing the side of his hair with the other. She sighed deeply before speaking. "You have nothing to worry about, Dan." she whispered. "Nothing is going on with Nate...and nothing ever will be." Her face got serious for a moment. "...I don't want to be with anyone but you." He smiled with her words, leaning his face into one of her palms. She arched her back, lifting herself just enough to place a kiss on his forehead, before sinking back in to the blanket beneath. He held her face now, like before, thumb on her cheek, eyes locked. "I don't either."

He licked his lips, staring at her with a sudden intensity. Her grip was firm on him, and she guided his mouth to connect with her own. They merely brushed their lips together, leaving short feather-like kisses, before pausing to open their eyes again. She snaked one arm around his side to rest on his back, her fingers gripping the material of his thin cotton shirt. He leaned in again, opening his mouth slightly wider to capture her lips once more. She breathed in the scent of him, never losing contact as their limbs intertwined. His hands explored her face and slid down her arms as her lips formed around his over and over. They kissed more passionately, but still remained gentle and slow. He pulled back again after a few moments, pecking her lips before leaning his cheek against her's. Dan could hear and feel her breathing get shallow as he dipped into the side of her neck, pushing the curls that slowed his access to her skin. He ran the tip of his nose up to her ear and back down again, tickling and teasing her with the lightest of touches. He rested his lips against her throat finally, feeling her gulp at the touch and breathe in. He moved to stare into her eyes, weak and fluttery, but still her natural sparkling shade of blue-green. She closed the gap between their bodies, signaling her intentions by forcing his torso down with a quick pull on his waist. She had kept herself on the pill after their break-up, not with the foresight of sleeping with someone, but just because it had been routine since she was fifteen. Her choice now came in handy.

He wrapped an arm around her head, giving her some leverage against the sand. He kissed her almost hungrily, letting the tip of his tongue glide along her bottom lip before slipping into her mouth. She grunted, unexpectant, but let her own tongue carry her away. Serena slipped her hands under his collar, pushing his button-down off his arms, tossing it away. Her hands roamed his newly exposed muscles, feeling each movement his arms made around her. She pushed him off her, rolling them over so she now straddled his waist. She reached behind herself, unzipping the back of her dress, letting the undone straps fall off to hang from her shoulders. He sat up with her, helping her pull the material down passed her stomach. Dan pressed his lips against her chest, letting his hands roam around her bare sides and back. He moved on top of her again, resting her flatly while he kneeled over her. The urgency slipped away. Dan spread her legs slowly, pulling her dress off completely and letting it fall at his side. Serena laid there now, only in her bra and her dress's under-skirt, looking up at him while he worked. He bent to leave a trail of kisses along her stomach, moving upward, reaching her neck and finally, her awaiting lips. He held himself above her. She bunched a fistful of his tank top, letting go of his mouth to swiftly lift the shirt over his head. He dropped the shirt and smiled, passing that smile to her before taking her lips again.

All outer noise was warped in their ears. Nothing else existed. They seemed to move in slow motion. He took her bottom lip between his teeth, tugging it upward before sucking it into his mouth again. They breathed in loud gasps, hesitation melting away as they fell back into their old routine. She dipped her pointer fingers into the waistband of his pants, pulling the material so the button popped with ease. She slipped her hands inside, resting them on either side of his waist. His skin burned against her palms. Serena broke their kiss, lifting her head to nibble on the bottom of his earlobe. He quietly grunted, whispering her name before she pulled back. She leaned downward as far as she could against him, sliding his pants and boxers down as one. Dan watched as she slid along his chest, before she straightened out horizontally again, letting him kick his pants off completely. His lips grazed the side of her neck as he lifted her up by the back, reaching around to unhook her bra one-handed. She helped him in an effort to get it off faster, letting it fall from her chest and into the sand. He marveled at the sight of her, laying in front of him almost fully naked, waiting for his next move.

Dan ran a hand up her thigh, stopping at her hipbone to feel the elastic of her underwear. He tugged the material from her skin, sliding them effortlessly off her legs. He left the remaining thin skirt around her waist, merely flipping it up to lay against her stomach. He gulped, replacing the arm that had been behind her head. She felt him against her, and could feel herself getting excited at the thought of them being together again after so long. He paused to kiss her, tugging at her hair ravenously until she reacted with a weak moan. She clutched his face, her tongue in his mouth, swinging her left leg to rest around the back of his knees. His hand slid down her side, stopping at her thigh to pull her leg up against his waist. She swallowed and braced herself as he entered her; prompt, but gently. She exhaled loudly, feeling the newfound sensation send tingles through her body. He looked her wordlessly as he began to move himself rhythmically in and out. She pulled his head to lean against her shoulder, biting her lip, bucking her hips at his touch. Her teeth grazed the side of his neck. She nipped at his skin, feeling the eroticism that had been absent for months.

The air was heavy as they move in harmony. Their bodies melded together, fitting perfectly like puzzle pieces. Nothing about this felt foreign, or awkward. It was like they had never been apart. The breakup had never happened. She hugged herself against him, holding on to him for dear life, feeling his strong arms surround her in comfort. This night wasn't just about sex. She could feel it, in the depths of her heart and soul, all the feelings she had ever had for him reignite in a blaze of passion. The friction between them heightened, creating invisible sparks in the darkness. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach, extending through her veins, coursing through each limb to the very center of her heart. Her blood boiled, pooling to flush out her cheeks with a natural pink blush. He clasped her jaw between one hand, holding his thumb at her chin, encircling his other fingers around to her ear. He dug his fingertips into her skin, roughly yanking her forward to kiss him. She smacked at his lips with her own, sucking one in at a time as his mouth remained open. He held her leg against his waist, thrusting as if his hips were keeping tempo. A film of sweat formed between their bare chests. She hooked her ankles together around his waist, securing him inside of her and inviting him to go as deeply as he wished.

He pumped himself in and out of her, exhaling his hot breath at the base of her throat. She held a fistful of his hair, clutching it for stability, feeling herself reaching the breaking point. She dug her nails into his back, shutting her eyes tightly and moving with him in synchronization. Dan slowed his pace momentarily, pausing to kiss her again, before restarting his movement. His tongue dipped between her teeth, forcing her mouth open wider. She welcomed his lips, feeling them get increasingly slippery with their saliva. They continued to rock in the sand, their breath quickening by the second. Her muscles began to tense as she neared her sexual peak. She choked out his name as he finished her off. Her back arched against the blanket, her toes curling inward at the sensation of her climax. Her mind went blank. She writhed beneath him as he came soon after, collapsing onto her chest, her muscles contracting around him. Serena laid her head against the ground again, eyes closed, trying to catch her breath. She could feel his heartbeat pound against her, his pulse racing from the exertion. They now lay flat against each other, the feeling of euphoria taking over. He pulled out of her, rolling himself to the left, still keeping his face buried in her neck. He weakly kissed her shoulder, scoffing his exhaustion. Her fingers tangled in his hair, curling with the mixture of sweat and humidity. She brushed her lips against his forehead, licking the taste of salt from her mouth.

They laid still, their bodies still twitching from the sexual release. His sight was warped momentarily as he finally lifted his head. He didn't want to move. He never wanted that feeling to go away. The wind picked up, blowing her hair and the weeds that grew in the sand at their side. Serena shivered as the air whipped across her moistened skin. The faint sweat lingered on her naked body, leaving her vulnerable for a chill. Dan blinked away the moisture in his eyes, extending his arms out, pushing himself upward as if he was doing a push-up. He gathered his clothes, only redressing to warm her and himself. Serena pulled herself forward, sliding the straps of her bra around her shoulders, rehooking it against herself with ease. She pulled her under-skirt back down, not bothering to replace the underwear Dan had removed. He knelt beside her, picking up his discarded button-down to pull around him again, also reaching to grab Serena's grandpa's jacket that he had unintentionally ruined. He pulled his pants back up, leaving them unbuttoned, before moving back into a sitting position. He draped the jacket over her before laying back down, pulling himself to rest on top of her again. He cradled her in his arms, rubbing his hand up and down the side of her body to create heat through friction. She leaned into his touch, feeling the warmth return almost instantly.

Dan moved in to kiss her, gently taking her lips between his own with a newfound tenderness. The lust had lessened, and he kissed her now through the mere feeling of affection. She kissed him back, but her movement was now weakened. He felt her sigh against him, breaking their kiss and turning her face. He put all his weight onto one elbow, pulling back to look at her. Her eyes were glazed over, almost like she was crying. "What's wrong?" he asked in a hoarse whisper, resting his other hand on her stomach. She took the hand on her stomach and pulled it around to her side, manually wrapping herself in him. "Nothing's wrong." she said, her breathing starting to steady. "I'm just...happy to be here with you... right now." He smiled softly. She touched his face. "I'm happy you came here." she continued. "I'm happy that...for the first time all summer...I'm...happy." He nodded, turning his neck to kiss the hand on his cheek. His eyes ran over her face, now flushed red from the heat they had just produced. "I'm happy, too." he said. She ran her fingers through his hair, rubbing his forehead with the side of her thumb. "Why did you decide to come?" she asked. "I didn't expect to see you at all...especially here." He marveled in his own reasoning. "Well...I wanted to see you." he explained, pecking her lips. "I-I couldn't stop thinking about you. All summer I've been juggling all the reasons why we broke up...and-and I just needed to know whether or not my feelings for you still meant something."

"And do they?" He wanted to take away any doubts she felt. Of course they do. Of course. "They always have." he whispered. "I wouldn't be here right now if they didn't." She let that sink in, looking into the shiny glaze of his eyes, seeing nothing but sincerity. "It's good being here." she said, sniffling. "Especially with you." She smiled again, but was still distraught by the things she had seen earlier at the White Party. "But what about those girls?" she said, her voice stricken with a sudden sadness. "Pouring drinks on a guy isn't usually a good sign of his romanticism...or honesty." He took a deep breath, sighing it out before speaking. He searched for the right words. "I've made mistakes." he said, regretfully. "I admit it. It's not something I'm proud of. But really, those girls...they were just- they were just a distraction." She remained silent, urging him to continue. "They were just people to pass the time with so I...so I didn't miss you, even if it was just for a second." He paused, looking away from her, troubled in his thoughts. "It felt good to be looked at that way again. Like I was wanted." She pulled his face back by the chin.

He swallowed, before regaining eye contact with her. "They don't mean anything at all to me, Serena." he whispered. "The only one I care about...the only one I want, is you." She closed her eyes, smiling and shaking her head at his words. He grinned, knowing what she was thinking. "You're gonna tell me to shush again, aren't you?" She giggled briefly, putting a finger to his mouth in compliance of his statement. She nodded, before replacing that finger with her lips. Her smile shown through their kiss, his lips grazing the edges of her teeth over and over with each peck. Dan laughed, too, before planting his mouth on her cheek. Her eyes shut tight, and she suddenly yawned, putting her palm to her mouth. He scoffed, laughing again. "I'm glad my confessions bore you so much." he joked, gently tickling her side. She frowned, holding his face again. "No, no." she said in argument. "I'm sorry, it's not that. I could listen to you talk that way forever...I just had a really, really long day . I had to deal with the Blair and Chuck drama...and Nate, and...now us." She paused to gesture to their current position. "And...this." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But despite all the insanity, this day has been my best yet of this summer. Because of you."

He smiled again, realizing that this was his best day, too. He hadn't smiled this much since before they had broken up. "I'm sorry." she groaned, rubbing her eyes. "I'm ruining this." She curled his hair in little circles with her fingertip, threading it back and forth between her pointer finger and thumb. She pulled his head down to lean her forehead against his. "You're not ruining anything, Serena." he protested, his voice soft. "It's okay to be tired. Parties in the Hamptons can be exhausting...I should know." She laughed at his sarcasm. "I know, I know." she said. "I just...I wanted tonight to be so perfect for us." She bent her leg upward, extending her knee in the air, somewhat grinding herself against him. Dan grunted at the exulted pressure on his groin. "Oh, oh." he blurted, clearing his throat. He bit his lip and closed his eyes, almost like that movement pained him. "You didn't ruin anything." he said after a moment. "Tonight has been...amazing." She regretted her actions, seeing his saddened expression. "Are you sure?" she asked. "This is the first time I've spent the night with you all summer. We have a lot to catch up on, but I'm falling asleep on you."

Dan brushed the hair out of her face before pulling her hand up to kiss. "Serena, after what we just did...it's only natural to feel tired. I am, too." That was something she loved about him. He could make a joke out of anything when she was upset. "We have all the time in the world to talk." he continued. "Right now let's...just enjoy this time together." He rested flat on his back, pulling her in to lay her head against his chest. She snuggled into him, closing her eyes as he planted kisses on the top of her head. She wrapped an arm around him, letting her hand lie on his bare stomach. He intertwined their fingers, letting their hands rest against the side of her shoulder. She felt his chest rise and fall, and was soon lulled away by the sounds of the waves and his breathing. For the first time in a long time...she didn't go to sleep feeling alone. The part of her heart that missed him so much didn't ache as much as it had. Tonight was the fresh start that they needed. And even though they had vanished from her sight long before that particular moment...Serena fell asleep in Dan's arms...still seeing fireworks.


End file.
